LPWANs typically operate in harsh conditions, especially in cities. Many applications of LPWAN transceivers require them being placed in buildings or even under earth surface. Because of this, it is unrealistic to expect successful delivery of all sent messages. On the other side, it is impossible to confirm delivery of all messages, because no matter how small a confirmation message would be, overhead needed to send just one bit of information will still be too large.